


Dry Space Air

by Mamasandwitches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Space Pirates, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Magic, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swearing, This is an au idea i've had for awhle, Voltron Season 2, Voltron Spoilers, edgy kieth, i've never wrote fanfiction before please be nice, im sorry im just a really shitty person, klance, shallura - Freeform, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamasandwitches/pseuds/Mamasandwitches
Summary: After Zarkon took over most of the known Universe, its been hard to hide or live anywhere.Earth was wiped out, and it was unknown how many humans even remain.every bit of quintessence had been taken out of every planet. Now people scavenge dead planets just to trade with others to hopefully survive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short chapter but this is just a preview of sorts a guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance was exploring kerberos with Hunk trying to find some remains of what could be salvaged.  
> instead they find Keith.

The sun is beating down and lance just can't take much more of it, searching on this deserted rock wasn't helping him or his friend at all to reach the nessesities they need.

"Hunk found anything?" Lance says while wiping th dirt off his clothes

Hunk looks up from the pile of rubbish"nope how about you?"

"same shit as always"

lance sighs and proceeds to dig again, his arms are tired and can't seem to catch a break.

"man we never find anything good out here!"

it is true. After zarkon took over the mostly known universe it has been hard for any other race that isn't galra to survive anywhere.

to survive you'd have to be a slave to the galra empire.

or steal and work with black underground markets.

and Lance choses to steal and survive.

while Lance is digging a glare caught something in his eye. Something from the sky came crashing down and struck the glass on his orange glasses. He curses being glad it wasn't his actual eye that had been damaged

"SHIT!"

"what?"

hunk calls concerned for his friend.

"something flew from the sky it hit my glasses!" Lance gasps sounding absolutely flabbergasted, that something would touch his beloved and trashy glasses

"you do realize you don't actually need those right?"

"it's called fashion hunk look it up"

The ground starts to rumble and their banter is put to a halt.

"uh what is that?"

lance looks up and he instantly regrets it, upon the sky is what looks like a meteor shower heading right towards them.

"Hunk!" Lance calls in a panic.

"get in the cave Lance!"

lance runs over to hunk and they start booking it down the cave. The walls look like they are getting thinner and deeper.

lance can start to feel his heart start to race, he wasn't expecting this, well no one was but, he really wasn't expecting this.

"in here!" Hunk grabs a hold of Lance and pulls him into a confined hole that seems to block out some of the debris falling from the cave.

the shaking stopped and lance looked right directly at hunk. Hunk's mask was eerie and ominous close up in the dark.

"you need to change that mask of yours buddy."

"huh, I'll see if I can trade something for a better one."

thats How space pirates work, money is never involved. Only Trading one thing for another.

money is pointless in a universe where only one race can use it.

they crawl out of the right area, Lance looks around and takes out a flashlight. He scans the area and finds that his exit is blocked.

"bad news looks like we're gonna have to find another way out."

he holds his flashlight out and scans the area.

"we better start walking-" he starts, but is immediately cut off but a blade held against his throat.

"I don't think you're going to walk anywhere without answering to me first." The voice says behind Lance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm new here and I really hope you enjoy this??? I have a bit of a writing disability, if you see an error feel free to tell me, and try to be considerate to the fact that im trying ;u;.  
> thx???


End file.
